Dance of Shadows
Disclaimer:' This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support. Event Goals * Collect 250 Items in Bonus Mini-Games to get the Black Swan Chest ** Players get a Wooden Hand of Midas, Iron Heart, Siliver Owl, 10,000 coins, 20 artifact assemblers, 150 energy units, 10 Amulets of Searching and 10 Amulets of Experience. * Complete all event quests (30/30) to get the Ballerina Soul Pendent. ** It gives 2x chance of finding collection items and assemblers in locations and mini-games. It also adds 150 energy units to the max energy for 5 days. * Get unique avatars for reaching Master rank (Rank VI) in the "Ballet Academy" location. * Explore the Ballet Academy in "Illusions" x3 Daily Goals * Click on the 'Beautiful Dancer Totem * Collect Gifts and open gifts * Collect Summer Star (needed to open fan gifts play the Ballet Academy to get them) * Collect Vintage Keys in the Ballet Academy (needed to open the event chests) * Play locations to earn Amethyst pendants (needed to enter the Ballet Academy) Event Achievements Event Achievements are fun little tasks a player can do during an event. The stars show achievements by the player during the event. By filling a star, a reward is earned. To see these rewards simply click on the star to see what the rewards are. To access these click on the countdown box on the right side of the screen, the player will then see an icon with a red ribbon on it. If that is clicked on, they will be able to see their stats. The same icon will show up visiting friends and you can see their stats as well. These are the Event Achievement goals needed to fill in a star, more goals completed the more a star gets filled in. Goals *Completing 1 event quest fills up the star by 3% *Finding 33 Event Keys fills up the star by 1% *Collecting 10 event assemblers fills up the star by 1% *Opening 15 Gifts in the gift chest fills up the star by 1% *Collecting 50 bonus items from mini-games fills up the star by 20% *Ranking up in the event location fills up the star by 20% *Meeting 10 friends in the City fills up the star by 1% *Completing a location with the "Distortions" anomaly fills up the big star by 2% *Every time you explore the event location 10 times in a row without losing, the star fills up by 5% Rewards EventAchRewards1.png|Star 1 Rewards EventAchRewards2.png|Star 2 Rewards EventAchRewards3.png|Star 3 Rewards EventAchRewards4.png|Star 4 Rewards EventAchRewards5.png|Star 5 Rewards Visual Explanation (with rewards shown) Note: Illusions is now Distortions. Despite this, the rewards are the same. Achievements2.png Achievements3.png Moments Italian Ice Cream *Meet with 25 friends on the map to get this sticker. Reward: Quartz Relic x1, 150 Coins, x25 Strength Pearl *Play bonus mini-games 30 times In a row without losing to get the sticker of a pearl. Reward: Deciphering Cube x1, x25 Energy, 150 Coins Llama *To get the sticker of a cute llama. Complete 3 goals of "The Dance of Shadows" event. Reward: Fiery Aster x1, Experience Amulet x1, x15 Stars Lighthouse *Complete any 20 search scenes with the "Distortions" anomaly active to get the sticker of a lighthouse. Reward: Alchemical Flask x1 (Distortions Dispeller), A Bunch of Fireworks x2 (Boggarts Dispeller), x15 Energy Sea Turtle *Assemble the event supercollection (artifact collection), "Family Secrets," to get this sticker. Reward: Detector x3, Golden Scroll (Bonus Mini-Games Entry Key) x20, 150 Coins Water Beast *Find the Six of Pentacles from the "Dancing with the Devil" event collection to get this sticker. Reward: Experience Amulet x1, Lighter x1, x20 Energy Blooming Cactus *Find the Sinister Bouquet from the 'Mysterious Disappearance event collection to get this sticker. Reward: x15 Stars, x25 Energy, x150 Coins Ferris Wheel *Earn 3 stars in statistics to get this sticker. Reward: x25 Stars, Absolute Solvent (Chain Dispeller) x1, Lantern x2 Postcard from Albion *To get this sticker card, drive away 20 event monsters. Reward: Plasma Lamp x1, x15 Stars, x150 Coins Fancy Hat *Participate in The Dance of Shadows" event to get this hat. It's indispensable In summer! The sticker will be available at the end of the event. Kite *Find 500 Vintage Keys by exploring the Ballet Academy to get a sticker of a soaring kite. Reward: Unicorn Card (Store Exclusive Boost) x1, x25 Stars, Experience Amulet x1 Beach Postcard *Help your friends 300 times to get a sticker card of a sunny beach. Reward: Mine Detector x1, 150 Coins, x100 Strength Croquet *Explore the "Ballet Academy" event location 15 times Ina row without losing. Reward: x2 Quartz Relic, x2 Electrum Knife, x10 Energy Circus Tent *To get this sticker, you need to buy 20 assemblers from the Fortune Teller at her Assembler Shop. Reward: Magnetic Coil x1, x20 Energy, 150 Coins Antique Chests * Lacquered Chest: ** 20 Summer Star, 2 Silver Knives, 1 Magnifying Glass, 1 Lighter, 1 Perfume, 50 Energy (Unlocks at 25 Vintage Keys) * Carved Chest: ** 40 Summer Star, 25 Lyre, 4 Traps, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Blue Violet, 75 Energy (Unlocks at 75 Vintage Keys) * Golden Chest: ** 60 Summer Star, 40 Lyre, 3 Taser, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Perfume, 1 Envelope, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins (Unlocks at 150 Vintage Keys) * Openwork Chest: ** 80 Summer Star, 50 Lyre, 4 Blade of Light, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 4 Flare, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Perfume, 1 Blue Violet, 1 Golden Bow, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins (Unlocks at 250 Vintage Keys) * Precious Chest: ** 100 Summer Star, 100 Lyre, 5 Taser, 5 Mummifying Liquid 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Perfume, 1 Blue Violet, 1 Envelope, 1 Golden Bow, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Golden Dove, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins (Unlocks at 500 Vintage Keys) * 1000 Key Chest ** 300 Lyre, 5 Magnifying Glasses, 5 Diode Bombs, 5 Compass, 5 Supercrystals, 2 Fruit Sorbet, 2 Summer Dessert, 2 Transformation Potion, 3 Golden Bracelets, 3 Golden Hieroglyphs, 3 Egyptian Amulets, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seal, 3 Mirror Cube, 3 Golden Dove, 1000 Energy, 15000 Coins (Unlocks at 1000 Vintage Keys) Beautiful Dancer Totem The totem is in the main square. Every 24 hours it drops items, the variety depending on the rank of the totem. The player will only get an Experience Amulet or Amulet of Searching when collecting the daily reward; the player will not receive both at once. Rank 1: Aspiring Ballerina * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Opera Glasses/Vintage Keys, 3 Summer Star Rank 2: Promising Dancer * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Summer Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Opera Glasses/Vintage Keys, 1 Event-Related Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Talented Dancer * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Summer Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Opera Glasses/Vintage Keys, 1 Event-Related Assembler Rank 4: Principal Dancer * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Summer Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Opera Glasses/Vintage Keys, 1 Event-Related Assembler Rank 5: Great Prima * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Summer Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Opera Glasses/Vintage Keys, 1 Event-Related Assembler Rank 6: Legendary Ballerina * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Summer Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Related Pages * Locations * Diary of Investigations * Events * Hidden City Info Category:Events Category:2019 Events